<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's some holes in this house by dochiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228475">there's some holes in this house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/pseuds/dochiwrites'>dochiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Couple Costumes, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Vandalism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, they dress up as (you guessed it) penus and hole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/pseuds/dochiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have got to be kidding me.”</p><p>“A deal’s a deal.” Taeyong lifts the Halloween costume up with a mischievous grin, and Doyoung only stares at it in sheer horror. “Now man up.”</p><p>When losing a bet meant having to embarrass himself at the Halloween party, Doyoung didn’t really stop to think that it would mean wearing a vagina costume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's some holes in this house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first johndo offering! someone suggested i write something based off the infamous penus and hole thing, so here i am with ridiculous food that could only be made for this ship.</p><p>thank you to 🥀 for beta-ing this for me despite short notice! you're the best ily. title is based off a pun from WAP. i just couldn't resist LOL.</p><p>hope everyone enjoys this! and of course, happy halloweiner! 🎃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have got to be kidding me.”</p><p>“A deal’s a deal.” Taeyong lifts the Halloween costume up with a mischievous grin, and Doyoung only stares at it in sheer horror. “Now man up.”</p><p>When losing a bet meant having to embarrass himself at the Halloween party downtown, Doyoung didn’t really stop to think that it would mean wearing a vagina costume.</p><p>“Or should I say <em> woman </em> up…?”</p><p>“No,” Doyoung shakes his head, not even acknowledging the pun. “No way.” </p><p>Of course, he should’ve known better than to downplay how vicious Taeyong could get when it comes to making a fool out of him. But Doyoung only agreed out of full confidence that he could rank higher than Taeyong on a Kart Rider season.</p><p>First of all, Taeyong didn't even find the appeal in the game. He kept teasing Doyoung's character, his kart, the music, the maps. Everything. Saying how it was a rip-off of Mario Kart. Doyoung didn’t really care at first, but at one point, he has just had enough of Taeyong snorting whenever he catches him play and decides to put an end to it with a bet.</p><p><em> “If I win, you don’t bother me for a month,” </em> he said, while Taeyong retorted with:</p><p>
  <em> “If I win, you get to do as I say.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Deal!” </em>
</p><p>But really, Doyoung should’ve thought it through.</p><p>Taeyong might not have had any patience for the game, but if it meant giving Doyoung hell, then try as he may. Doyoung had absolutely no clue that Taeyong had been staying up all night mastering the game until he’s had a decent rank. Had Doyoung known, then he certainly wouldn’t have slacked off for the duration of the season.</p><p>When it came to comparing the results, sure enough, Taeyong reached Legend before Doyoung ever could.</p><p>“Come on, Doyoung,” Taeyong whines, back to the present in Ten’s apartment where they both decided to meet up before heading to the pier.</p><p>Doyoung is already turning his way towards the door before Taeyong could stop him, but it swings right in front of his face without warning, hitting him square in the nose. He groans in pain, knees instinctively hitting the floor as he lands with a thud.</p><p>“Oh, shit! Sorry!”</p><p>Ten’s already in full makeup– blue and pink tear streaks on either side of his eyes that matched with his dip-dyed blonde hair. He’s wearing the handsewn Harley Quinn outfit he’s been bragging about since the beginning of the month, which, just thinking about it, would put Doyoung and his poor vagina costume to shame.</p><p>“Jesus, baby, are you okay?” He rushes down to Doyoung on the ground, who is still very much groaning in exaggerated pain.</p><p>Truth be told, it wasn’t that bad at all, but it is Doyoung’s attempt to free himself from this ordeal– go back home sober, maybe watch a few episodes of Gilmore Girls, and hopefully earn his friends’ pity enough to let this one slide. </p><p>There is no way he’d let himself walk out this door dressed as a vagina.</p><p><em> ‘Please,’ </em> he prays to God, ‘ <em> please give me a concussion.’ </em></p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Ten finally says after careful inspection, patting his cheek a little too painfully. Perhaps he’s the God in question. “You’ll be fine. It’s not even bleeding.”</p><p>Taeyong cackles from across the room, vagina costume still gripped in his hands. </p><p>“Jesus, Ten. I can see the crack of your ass from here,” Taeyong cackles, reaching out to try and pinch his barely-covered cheeks from the latex shorts.</p><p>Ten swats Taeyong’s hand away, looking back up at him with a wicked smile on his face. Doyoung doesn’t know which is worse: knowing he can’t get out of this mess or seeing his two friends wordlessly set up a dick appointment right in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Alright, quit stalling.” Taeyong walks up, reaching a hand out which Doyoung begrudgingly takes. “You can try to run away from it all you want, we’d still drive you to the ER wearing this thing.”</p><p>“You’re wearing it whether you like it or not,” Ten says, standing up to readjust the shorts from his back. “He spent like, $50 on that thing.”</p><p>Doyoung grimaces. “Why would <em> anyone </em> spend that much on a vagina costume?”</p><p>There’s an evil smile on his face that Doyoung couldn’t help but whine at, making him want to beg on his knees to please set him free. “Why, to see their friend suffer, of course.”</p><p>“Hey, it's not so bad.” Taeyong pats him on the shoulder, probably because Doyoung looks like he’s about to cry. “Everyone’s gonna be batshit drunk anyway, they won’t remember a thing,” he adds, as if it’s enough to soothe him.</p><p>(It’s not.)</p><p>“They will if you fucking post it on Instagram, you asshole.”</p><p>Taeyong opens his mouth to speak, but of course Doyoung is right. “Just to...whoever catches it?” he tries, and Doyoung scowls, snatching the ridiculously obscene costume from his hands.</p><p>"Give me that!" He stares at it miserably, already picturing himself in the awful suit as he parades himself for the entire town to see.</p><p>For the past three Halloween parties he’s ever attended, Doyoung dresses up with the least effort. The most he’d do is slap in a name tag that says ‘Mark from Canada’ or grab the first thing he finds in his closet and wear a Sims headband. Not that he hates the event, but unlike his friends, it just really isn’t a season he looks forward to.</p><p>While the others got drunk on free booze in their elaborate Marvel costumes or made out in the dodgy corners of the pier in the tiniest black dresses he’s ever seen, Doyoung found himself winning prizes by the carnival booths or looting for Hershey’s Kisses that have been so hard to find in their town. By the end of the night, he’s already scouted in more sweets than any of the kids in their neighborhood. That was Halloween for him.</p><p>Taeyong probably figured it was time for Doyoung to realign his Halloween experience with the rest of them, but really, being forced in a costume as ridiculous as this was the last thing on Doyoung’s mind.</p><p>He sucks in a deep breath, glaring back at his friends. “I hate you two, you know that?” </p><p>Taeyong grins. “It's worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>🎃</p><p> </p><p>"Is it supposed to be this hot?" Doyoung pants.</p><p>They're walking towards the pier from where Taeyong parked his car. Doyoung could already hear the music and see the lights blinking from across the street and he just <em> knows </em> the entire town is already there, waiting to point and laugh at Vagina Doyoung in their warmest welcome.</p><p>“I told you not to wear jeans inside,” Todoroki Taeyong muses, front view mirror on his phone as he fixes the parting of his hair.</p><p>“You asked me not to wear a shirt! I’m already half-naked in this thing.”</p><p>“Only because I know you’d get rid of it as soon as you get the chance. Don’t take me for an idiot.”</p><p>Doyoung groans. The costume is already two sizes two big for him, and he keeps pulling the sleeves up his arms only for it to droop back down, so he shoves the pink hood away from his head as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. This is as much as Taeyong allows him to free from it rather than letting him get a heat stroke.</p><p>“Hey, pussy! Nice dress!” a stranger cackles past them, running towards the pier with his friends in their masked slasher outfits. </p><p>“Hey!” Taeyong yells instinctively. "What an ass."</p><p>Doyoung grits his teeth, fighting the urge to chase the kids down in fear of tripping in the process. So Ten does the dirty work for him.</p><p>“Your costumes suck, you little bitch!” he shouts back, only to be flipped off in return. “Oh, don’t mind those kids. The only reason they’re like that is because they could never get some of you.”</p><p>Doyoung tries to dodge the cheek pinch that’s coming his way, but Ten is too quick and grabs hold of his skin before he could resist, almost squeezing him to death until Doyoung yelps in pain. “That hurts!” he whines, pouting as he nurses his face in pain. Anything to make his friends feel bad for dressing him up as this.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to get your face as pink as the rest of you.”</p><p>Taeyong ends up snickering ahead of them, and as soon as his eyes meet Ten’s, they both burst out laughing. Doyoung crosses his arms, letting their voices pass from one ear to the other as he drowns it all out in his misery.</p><p>Just one night. One night and it'll all be over.</p><p> </p><p>🎃</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time they reached the pier, Doyoung didn’t think it’d go better than he had in mind. The thing is, he was expecting to be caught in a dumpster fire of humiliation that would haunt him for the rest of his life, but so far the most he’s gotten are a few glances and giggles from passersby. This is something he could handle, at least.</p><p>The feat doesn’t last long because while he tails behind Taeyong and Ten, he hears a howling cackle from behind him, and he’s being pulled back and locked in the arms of none other than Yuta.</p><p>“Yo, Doyoung!” Yuta greets, tackling him from his back that almost sends him off balance. “What in the <em> world </em> are you wearing?”</p><p>Doyoung wriggles himself free, frowning at the sight of him in his gorgeously elaborate Howl costume. Even his hair has been trimmed just the right length to achieve the most believable cosplay Doyoung has ever seen for the entire night. A part of him grows even more miserable that he’s surrounded by well-dressed folks while he’s dressed up as genitalia. </p><p>“I lost a bet,” he mumbles under his breath, almost too ashamed to admit. He turns to look ahead and neither of his friends realized he’s been left far behind. Great, now he has to chase them down too.</p><p>Yuta grimaces. “Let me guess. Taeyong put you up to this?”</p><p>“Who else would be the source of my constant agony?”</p><p>He snorts. “Well, I have to say, you look better than expected.”</p><p>Doyoung sighs, riding up his costume so he could reach out inside his jeans to grab his phone. He’s not doing a good job with it either because even Yuta offers to help, wordlessly holding him by the other arm so he wouldn’t lose balance and fall on his face in public.</p><p>“And now they left you to become a lone vagina.”</p><p>“They were ahead of me just a while ago,” he mutters, already dialing down Taeyong’s number.</p><p>He waits for it to ring a few times but to no avail, and just before he could try Ten’s number, he hears someone shriek not too far away. “Oh my god, hyung?!”</p><p>“Oh no…”</p><p>When he turns, he finds Donghyuck, a sophomore from campus and, if Doyoung may add, his biggest headache next to Taeyong. Their mothers are basically joined at the hip which therefore makes Doyoung his obligatory senior guardian, except more often than not, Doyoung turns into Donghyuck’s favorite travesty.</p><p>“Not you…” Doyoung whines at the sight of his worst nightmare. Donghyuck trods closer to him with the most fascinated smile, and Doyoung just <em> knows </em> he would never let him live this down.</p><p>Donghyuck is dressed as Freddie Mercury, all clad up in the famous yellow jacket and fake moustache as he reaches for his phone. “I have to upload this. Can I upload this? Please? Pretty please?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But <em> hyuuung…” </em></p><p>It turns into a series of constant begging and disapproval thrown at each other while Yuta watches them, already used to their antics, when suddenly, he lets out a wicked laugh beside them.</p><p>Both Doyoung and Donghyuck halt to look back at him. His eyes are fixed far into the distance with the widest grin on his face, and he glances back at Doyoung, nudging his head towards its direction. “Oh, you have got to see this.”</p><p>He doesn’t exactly know what he’s being asked to look at, but once his eyes follow, the shape of its form isn’t particularly hard to miss, even with the person’s back turned.</p><p>It’s a guy dressed as a penis.</p><p>Doyoung sighs. “Finally someone in the same burden as I am,” but the relief is cut short as soon as the two hear him, both of them snickering in response.</p><p>“Who? Johnny?” Yuta shakes his head. “Oh, he wore that willingly.”</p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p>“That’s why I wanted to upload your costume in the first place!” Donghyuck adds, “Accidental matching fits!” He’s practically shaking Doyoung’s arm off to let him snap a photo, and Doyoung tries his hardest to wriggle free from his grip.</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Or maybe I should take a photo of you together.”</p><p>“Now why would–”</p><p>“Should I call him over?”</p><p>“No, wait–”</p><p>“Hey, Johnny hyung!”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Doyoung rubs his temples. He really should stop expecting Donghyuck to listen to anything he has to say.</p><p>Johnny swivels in their direction, finding Donghyuck’s voice from the crowd and waving a little foolishly as soon as he catches sight of him. “Donghyuck, my man!” he shouts back just before he zigzags past the sea of people.</p><p>“Ohoho…” Yuta giggles. “The penis meets the hole.”</p><p>“Please don’t say that.”</p><p>Doyoung watches Johnny make his way towards them, already starting to realize just how towering this guy is. He looks a little idiotic with his pink makeshift hat that acts as the head of the penis, and the ballsack, Doyoung supposes, that distractingly keep swinging at his knees. When he remembers that Johnny is wearing this on his own free will, Doyoung then deduces that he is, in fact, an idiot.</p><p>As soon as Johnny gets to them, Yuta offers him a hand, doing a coded handshake which Doyoung could only assume is something from a frat, and he tries his hardest not to scowl. Of course this guy would find dressing up as a penis fun <em> and </em> be in a frat. Now it’s starting to make sense.</p><p>“Doyoung this is my bro Johnny. He goes to SCU. Johnny, this is Doyoung,” Yuta introduces, gesturing vaguely at him. “Your fated match for the night.”</p><p>Doyoung shoots him a glare, but Yuta only winks back.</p><p>“Hi. It’s very nice to meet you.”</p><p>After bracing himself for the worst, Doyoung is almost surprised to hear the politeness to his tone. He’s been set on reading Johnny as an awful person the minute he stepped right in front of him. <em> ‘It’s the height. Definitely the height,’ </em> says Doyoung’s subconscious, but he brushes this off quickly as he takes his hand, noting how they drown out his own in the firm grip.</p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine,” Doyoung says back.</p><p>“I see what you did there.”</p><p>It lasts for a millisecond, but the accidental innuendo sends him wide-eyed, and it’s enough to make Johnny smirk at the sight of a flustered Doyoung.</p><p>The burn in his cheeks only makes him sweat harder in his suit, and he pulls his hand back quickly, fixating his eyes anywhere else but Johnny’s. “Oh god. No… that was…” He fumbles, trying to keep his hands busy as he readjusts the sleeves of his ridiculously oversized costume. In his peripheral, he could almost see Donghyuck and Yuta suffering the embarrassment on his behalf. “It was–”</p><p>“Unintentional. I get it.”</p><p>Doyoung allows himself to look back at Johnny, and when he does, the warm smile is still spread across his face. Before he knows it, he’s smiling right back (if not blushing profusely.) Again, it’s the height.</p><p>“Right,” he mumbles. Instinctively, he turns to look back at Donghyuck, and sure enough, the kid’s phone camera is nestled discreetly on his chest, peeking from his yellow jacket as he tries to sneak a photo. “Hey! Give me that!”</p><p>But Donghyuck is already slipping past him before he could steal his phone away, running towards the carnival booths where the rest of his friends supposedly are. “Thanks for the content, hyung!”</p><p>Yuta lets out a laugh, patting both of their arms. “Well, my work here is done. It’s nice playing matchmaker with you two. Now I’m off to find some booze.”</p><p>“Wait–”</p><p>“I’ll text you when I run into Taeyong!”</p><p>And just like that, Doyoung is left alone with a stranger. Great.</p><p>“He should’ve just asked from me.” Johnny chuckles beside him, and he turns to find him offering a red cup he hadn’t noticed until now. “Want some?”</p><p>He shakes his head, silent as he makes a mental note to hit Yuta’s head when he sees him again. His hands keep him busy by dialing Taeyong’s phone one more time, but now it’s just out of service. So not only has Taeyong put him in an outrageous costume, but he also happened to leave Doyoung behind for the entirety of the night.</p><p>“It’s just beer, I promise,” Johnny tries again. “I may be a dick, but I’m not trying to drug you.”</p><p>Doyoung snorts at the pun, and Johnny beams at that, taking a sip from his cup to show that it is, in fact, just beer.</p><p>"It’s not that, it’s…” he sighs. “Listen, you don't have to keep me company or anything. I know you came here with friends, or… I don't know… brothers? I don’t want anybody to think you ditched them for me or something."</p><p>But Johnny doesn’t faze. "Well, would you rather be ridiculous alone?"</p><p>"No,” he says, honest. It’s the same reason he’s trying to get to Taeyong and Ten as soon as he could but the line is now cut off for good, and it only frustrates Doyoung more when the realization hits that he’d have to walk around the pier like a complete loser, <em> alone, </em>looking for his friends.</p><p>"Then let me share half of it with you."</p><p>Doyoung looks back at him and assesses the situation. In fact, walking around as a pair seems a lot less foolish than being a lone vagina, as Yuta would put it. He’s never been good with crowds anyway, and well, here’s a tall charming… penis… offering to accompany him for the night. Share the embarrassment with him. Normally, Doyoung would decline the presence of a stranger in his personal space, but Johnny seems to not give a shit about all the heads turning his way, all the giggles he’s been getting, so maybe Doyoung does need someone like that right now.</p><p>In one quiet mumble, he nods. “Fine.”</p><p>Johnny looks nothing short of thrilled, downing the rest of the drink Doyoung wouldn’t take. “Besides,” he adds as soon as he empties it out, shaking his head, “my friends are probably getting freaky in the portalet anyway. There’s no way I want to be near them tonight at all costs.”</p><p>Doyoung couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the wince Johnny makes, ultimately giving up on trying to contact his own friends as he shoves his phone back inside his pocket.</p><p>Yeah, maybe having Johnny for the night isn’t so bad. “Mine too.”</p><p> </p><p>🎃</p><p> </p><p>For the duration of the night, Doyoung and Johnny stay by each other’s side. As expected, Donghyuck managed to upload the snuck-in photo of them in their matching fits, and it isn’t long until a few good dozen come up to take pictures with them.</p><p>“We’re literally outselling Jack Skellington and Sally over there,” Johnny snorts in a brand new red cup. Doyoung’s already lost count how many drinks he’s had, but he seems to be holding himself up pretty well.</p><p>Johnny’s pointing with his eyes at the line of people Jack and Sally have, and to be honest, their costumes are amazing. But the funny thing is, the demand for photos with them isn’t so much as what Johnny and Doyoung had just a few moments ago. Guess people really do find amusement in the unfunniest things. Like genitals.</p><p>“Ugh. You did it for fame. How predictable of you.” Doyoung rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. </p><p>“Okay, to be fair, no one would dress up as a penis if it weren’t for some attention.”</p><p>The thing is, Doyoung never really wanted any attention to begin with. If it means getting as less eyes on him as possible, then he’s perfectly fine with being called the party pooper of Halloween. So for now to have him make a joke of himself in front of a crowd, where people get to freely mock and find amusement in him, then it’s safe to say being upset is within good reason.</p><p>The smile on his face drops. “Makes one of us,” he says under his breath.</p><p>“Any luck trying to find them?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “Taeyong’s phone is dead. I give up, this pier’s too big for us to stumble into each other.”</p><p>But maybe not big enough.</p><p>“Hey, it’s the pussy from earlier!”</p><p>As soon as he Doyoung hears it, his mood instantly shifts into genuine annoyance. Johnny could tell. The clench on his jaw is enough to say that he is, and he only darts a glare at the masked slashers, already making his way to the other direction where he gets to mind his own business. “Johnny, come on.”</p><p>“What’s the matter? You a <em> pussy </em> or something?”</p><p>At times like these, Doyoung would’ve easily made this person’s life a living hell, but he doesn’t fight back with kids. He could tell it’s one when he looks down and sees the custom Nike Air Forces this spoiled brat probably cried for his Mom to get, so Doyoung bites his tongue and lets the insults slide. Not like it’s worth his anger anyway. At least be a little more creative.</p><p>But apparently, Johnny doesn’t have the same sentiments.</p><p>“Hey, knock it off.”</p><p>Doyoung looks back at him and tries his hardest not to drop his jaw for having Johnny stand up to him like that, so he tugs him by the arm. “Leave it. It’s not worth it,” he says, but Johnny’s brows are furrowed to an extent that somewhat scares Doyoung. Not once has he showed that side of him for the night, and he’s more surprised Johnny could even get <em> that </em> mad.</p><p>“No, I wanna know who this guy is.” Johnny shrugs his hand off, which leaves Doyoung slightly gaping as he watches what his newfound friend is about to do for him. “If you’re so brave, take the mask off and let’s see.”</p><p>The Masked Slasher doesn’t back down so easily. “What are you gonna do about it? Fling me a ballsack?”</p><p>The rest of his friends cackle at the attempt of a joke, trading high fives and fist bumps. It’s pathetic, really, and Doyoung still thinks Johnny shouldn’t have given them the satisfaction, but just as he tries to reach for his arm again–</p><p>
  <em> “Shit!” </em>
</p><p>–Johnny is already pouring the remainder of his beer over the kid’s head, ultimately drenching him until he takes the mask off.</p><p>Audible gasps escape the rest of the pack, not quite believing what just happened, and Johnny looks nothing short of amused. Doyoung’s jaw is dropped just as wide as the rest of them, curiosity gaining the best of him as he looks to see who the Masked Slasher is, and his eyes only widen in horror.</p><p>“Fuck,” he says under his breathe, already grabbing Johnny by the hand. “Run!”</p><p>Johnny doesn’t question, probably doesn’t have time to when Doyoung is already dragging him with him, running away from the kids who are still too stunned to chase after them.</p><p>“Why are we running again?” Johnny asks once they’re a little out of reach, looking back to see just in case.</p><p>“His Dad’s a cop!”</p><p>“Oh.” There’s a beat to it just before Johnny starts laughing. “My bad.”</p><p>Doyoung tries his best to scoff at how he’s finding this funny.</p><p>When the coast is clear, they slowly come to a halt. He doesn’t even realize they still have their hands together, and Doyoung tries his best to act nonchalant as he slips it off, pushing the hood of his costume down as he wipes the beads of sweat that’s starting to make his hair stick all over his forehead. </p><p>As he turns to look around, they seem to have made it across the other end of the pier. With this much people surrounding them, then it’s safe to say they’re not getting arrested by Cop Kid’s dad tonight.</p><p>“What were you thinking?” Doyoung heaves one last time as he catches up to his breath.</p><p>“What? He had it coming.” Johnny’s still panting too. He takes the pink hat off his head and uses it to fan himself, running the other hand through his dark matted hair that Doyoung tries so hard not to get hypnotized by. “How’d you even know that guy anyway?”</p><p>He looks away before Johnny could even catch him staring. “He’s in Donghyuck’s class. I’ve seen him getting dropped off to school in a patrol car.”</p><p>“Maybe he just got out of juvy.”</p><p>Doyoung glares back, but Johnny only shrugs mischievously. “You didn’t have to do that, you know?” he sighs. “It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.”</p><p>“And like I said, he had it coming. He was being a jackass, it was about time someone put him in place.”</p><p>Despite being a lot more loose than he is, Johnny sure is just as stubborn. It’s that moment does Doyoung realize that there’s not much he could say that would convince him it wasn’t necessary. Johnny has made up his mind, and if anything, it’s already been dealt with.</p><p>What’s done is done, so might as well just try <em> not </em> to bump into those kids again. That seems manageable, at least.</p><p>So he does the most reasonable thing to do. “Thank you.”</p><p>And with that, Johnny smiles.</p><p> </p><p>🎃</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung convinces Johnny to remain on foot while they try their best not to run into Cop Kid again. The crowd seems to be growing as the night drags on, and the festivities only get more lively and louder as people in scary costumes lurk the streets and terrorize little children ‘til they start crying.</p><p>Doyoung couldn’t help but giggle at their tears.</p><p>At one point, all the people they pass by seem to have one thing in common: they’re all unwrapping tiny little Hershey’s Kisses, Doyoung’s favorite chocolate treat. He furrows his brows, not even realizing that his eyes have been trailing them until Johnny takes notice.</p><p>“What are you looking for?”</p><p>“Where everyone seems to be getting those.”</p><p>Johnny’s eyes follow his line of sight. “Kisses?”</p><p>Doyoung nods.</p><p>It doesn’t take anything more before Johnny walks up to a group of girls so easily, asking them where they got it, and waving them off as if they’ve known each other for years. The Disney Princesses giggle and blush at him just before they part, even offering one to him which he politely declines.</p><p>“What was that?” Doyoung mumbles as soon as they’re out of earshot.</p><p>“What? They’re in the same college as me. I’m their senior.” Then Doyoung watches him bite back a smile. “Oh my god, are you jealous?”</p><p>“No!” He says rather quickly. Maybe even defensively. “You know what? Forget I asked. They said straight ahead, right?”</p><p>He starts to make his way to where the girls have pointed the booth, and as they walk towards it, he could still feel Johnny suppressing an amused smile on his face beside him.</p><p>“Quit it,” Doyoung warns, no real threat in his voice, but there might as well be when he feels the redness of his cheeks slowly betray him.</p><p>Johnny doesn’t respond, only looks away once they’ve made it to the tiny little booth selling Hershey’s Kisses. But they aren’t exactly so.</p><p><em> ‘CHOCOLATE NOT FOR SALE’, </em>reads the sign at the counter. It’s lined up by twos as cheers erupt at a couple making out at the front of the line, receiving two bags of chocolate from the guy manning the booth right after.</p><p>“It’s not for sale?” Doyoung asks, mostly to himself, but a stranger beside him answers.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s all you gotta do,” she tells him, handing Doyoung a creased brochure just before her own turn, pulling in another girl to the front of the line.</p><p>Doyoung looks down to read the little leaflet. <em> ‘Couple’s Promo: Kisses for Free Hershey’s Kisses!’ </em> and as soon as he realizes what this is, his face grows pale.</p><p>“Oh, I–” he stammers, turning to Johnny. “Nevermind.”</p><p>But Johnny only shrugs. “Hey, I don’t mind,” he says simply, not even as bothered as Doyoung is. “I’m down if you are.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p><em> “Next pair!” </em> says the guy manning the booth, and somehow both of them suddenly get pushed to the front of the line by people assuming they’re a couple. “Oh, this is new,” says the guy, eyes growing wide with amusement as he scans their uncanny matching costumes. “Right, you know the rules. All you gotta do is kiss and you get two bags.”</p><p>The two of them exchange a wordless glance, and it’s not like either of them can back down now that a small crowd has formed around them, eagerly anticipating the Penis and Vagina’s kiss for a kiss.</p><p>Johnny walks up to him, fixing the hood over Doyoung’s head, and he slowly mouths <em> ‘Just trust me’ </em>, so Doyoung does.</p><p>He shuts his eyes as he gets pulled in for a small, innocent peck on the lips. It lasts a little longer than expected and he couldn’t help but notice how soft Johnny's lips feel against his. Gentle even, and Doyoung oh so badly wants to open his mouth and deepen it, but they pull back in time to the sounds of the crowd cheering and wooing. Some even have their phones pointed at them, and Doyoung might eventually find them on SNS, but he doesn’t bother worrying, because right now he has two bags of his favorite chocolate treat.</p><p>“Happy Halloween, you odd lovers! May the brazen penis wreck the elusive hole.”</p><p>They instinctively turn to each other just before bursting into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>🎃</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want one?” Doyoung asks, his mouth stuffed with chocolate.</p><p>They’re seated at an empty spot by the boardwalk, and honestly, it’s a little too late to offer now, considering he’s almost emptied out both bags, but then he remembers he would never have gotten them for free had Johnny not kissed him earlier, so he slides it across for him.</p><p>“Oh, no thanks.” Johnny shakes his head, giving it back. “I don’t like chocolate. I hate it, actually.”</p><p>Doyoung stops himself mid-munch. “Then why’d you–” Then suddenly, he realizes, eyes growing wide as he feels his blood rushing up to his cheeks. “Y-you did it to kiss me!” he stammers, a little too flustered in his accusation.</p><p>Johnny raises a brow at him, more composed than Doyoung is right now. “I did it so you could have two bags of Hershey’s Kisses. You looked like you were about to jump the girls earlier if you never got one, so you’re welcome.”</p><p>“That was not as smooth as you thought it was, you know?”</p><p>And Johnny only shrugs. “I’ll take my chances.”</p><p>“You’re unbelievable.”</p><p>“You should be grateful fate brought us together to provide you some sweets.”</p><p>Doyoung shakes his head, gulping down on the last piece of chocolate as he tries to regain his composure. “I got <em> forced </em> to wear this thing. There’s a difference.”</p><p>“I don’t get it. Why would you even bet on wearing it if you weren’t so sure you’d win. You basically set yourself up.”</p><p>“It was a Kart Rider rank, okay?” he mumbles under his breath. “Taeyong has this formidable drive of being a pain in my ass. He never even liked the game in the first place but he ranked up for an entire month just so he could win and make me wear this thing."</p><p>Johnny makes a genuine empathetic face. "Sounds rough."</p><p>"Right? Now I don’t have to feel so bad for getting back to him some other day."</p><p>Just as he says it, there’s a group of teens that cackle not too far away from them. It grabs Doyoung's attention and he watches them situate themselves in a nearby table, dumping out the candy they've collected as they mix and share their treats.</p><p>He recognizes one of them as Yangyang, one of Donghyuck's lab friends, and he's poorly wrapped up in what seems to be a mummy costume. Though Doyoung could never be sure what he’s dressed up as because his friends have started tearing bits and pieces of his costume to use as table napkins, and Yangyang only whines in protest.</p><p>“There’s that look again," Johnny says, interrupting. “What is it this time? Toilet paper? Are you planning on TP-ing his house?”</p><p>Doyoung suddenly pauses. TP-ing Taeyong's house. Now that's not such a bad idea.</p><p>He looks back at Johnny as if the mental light bulb in his head has just lit up, and Johnny’s face visibly pales.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re joking.”</p><p>“Johnny, you're a genius," he says, already standing up with the most excited grin he's had for the night.</p><p>“Hey, no. That was not an idea.”</p><p>“Come on, there’s a convenience store nearby.”</p><p>“Doyoung, we are not TP-ing your best friend's house.”</p><p> </p><p>🎃</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re TP-ing your best friend's house."</p><p>It wasn't a long walk from the pier to Taeyong's house. Surprisingly, the entire street hasn't been totally trashed with Halloween vandalism yet. Apart from some spray-painted obscenities in the sidewalk and a few egged cars here and there, it looks like this year isn't entirely fested with jackass teenagers. So it's only fair for Doyoung to balance this one out.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do this to a stranger’s house, just so you know," he says, already picking out two rolls of tissue paper from their convenience store run. He waves his hand around in circles as he points at Taeyong's lawn. "This is all justified.”</p><p>“We just ran away from a cop’s son a few hours earlier, and we’re baiting him back to us by vandalizing.”</p><p>“This is not vandalism! This is vengeance. Now take this–” Doyoung plants the toilet paper on Johnny's chest, “–and use your godforsaken height to throw it over that tree right there.”</p><p>Despite being reluctant, Johnny squints back at him teasingly just before he accepts the roll. "You only want me for my height? You're just like the rest of them."</p><p>Doyoung rolls his eyes with a smile, but what he doesn’t let him know is that yeah, the height did leave quite a first impression.</p><p>Johnny attempts to throw it over the tree beside Taeyong's lawn, but it doesn't quite stick a landing and the toilet paper ends up on the grass for him to pick up as he tries to reroll it. Throws it back up, and fails once again.</p><p>“Higher! On the branch right there," Doyoung suggests, pointing up in the dark.</p><p>“It’s kinda hard to see, no?”</p><p>“Now you’re just lying." So Doyoung pushes him aside to show him how it's done. He aims for the lowest visible branch he could see, hoists the toilet paper up to hook it, but it doesn't even reach and Doyoung watches as gravity gets the best of his pride and lands it back on the grass with a soft thud.</p><p>“Told you," is all that Johnny says, with the same teasing tone that Doyoung is too prideful to back down from.</p><p>So he tries again. Aiming at the roof this time. He shoots the roll with all his might, and it lands. But just before he could <em> ‘Ha!’ </em> right at Johnny’s face and stick his tongue out, the toilet paper rolls back from the slope, ripping itself halfway as it falls back down on a bush below it.</p><p>"Told you," Johnny repeats, and Doyoung sighs in return.</p><p>“TP-ing someone’s house is harder than I thought,” he mumbles, wondering what on Earth he’s going to do with the four remaining rolls he bought.</p><p>“Yeah, well…”</p><p>Then from a distance, they hear a faint string of curses and laughter. It doesn’t get Doyoung’s attention at first, still on his way to pick back up the discarded roll of toilet paper from the bush, but when he makes his return, Johnny looks nothing short of troubled.</p><p>“Uhh.. Doyoung.”</p><p>When he follows Johnny’s gaze, he sees a group of people huddled around a car, slashing its tires one by one as they try to unlock it from outside. It’s already scary enough to witness them do it, but it gets worse when the form of the strangers slowly starts to unblur.</p><p>It’s the pack of masked slashers they’ve crossed earlier that night, except this time, they’ve gotten rid of their masks in exchange for some knives. And by the looks of it, it doesn’t look like fake props at all.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Doyoung hisses to himself, looking around at the failed attempt at a crime scene that they’re in the middle of.</p><p>He knows they’d get caught immediately once the slashers get near, even when Johnny pulls him behind the tree to hide. Their costumes are just too noticeable not to turn heads so he looks around frantically as he tries to come up with something.</p><p>Then he catches sight of the window to Taeyong’s room. “Hey, come on,” Doyoung whispers, motioning for him to follow.</p><p>They sneak to the corner of the house and Doyoung tries to lift the window only to find it locked, so he starts stooping down as he searches the dirt for something. He picks out a few rocks, drops them, until he finds the one he’s looking for– a fake one where Taeyong hides his key. </p><p>They’ve stashed it there a few months ago when Taeyong got locked out once, too drunk out of his mind to call for help, so he ended up passed out on the front lawn. He woke up to the sound of a patrol car after a suspiciously reported body on private property, and from thereon Doyoung suggested they hide a window key for another day where he stays out too late. Saves him both the hassle and the scandal.</p><p>“You know where he hides his spare key?” Johnny asks in disbelief.</p><p>Doyoung shrugs. “Of course I do.” He picks it out to unlock the window, tossing the rolls of toilet paper inside just before he hoists himself up.</p><p>He almost yelps when Johnny puts his hands over his waist and practically throws him inside, causing him to stumble on his landing. It doesn’t take long for Johnny to lift himself up inside too, and he pulls the window blinds down just before the slashers draw nearer. Doyoung crouches down, peeking at the blinds as they watch the kids slash and stab parked cars in the driveway.</p><p>“Jesus, how is his dad not arresting his ass?” Doyoung mumbles, and he sighs in relief as he watches them pass by completely.</p><p>When he turns back to Johnny, there’s an unreadable expression on his face, and quietly, he hears him ask, “Are you two, like… dating or something?”</p><p>The foolish question startles him wide-eyed. “What? No. Taeyong is–” he snorts, “No, god. No. He’s probably knuckle deep inside Ten right now. No, thanks.”</p><p>It’s laughable, really, and definitely not the first time he’s been asked. But his answer has always been the same. No, Taeyong is just a friend. A pain in the ass at that. Come to think of it, Doyoung already knows every nook and cranny about him that it’s safe to say he wouldn’t dare kiss that mouth even if his life depended on it. The thought alone makes him shiver.</p><p>He turns to look around, and it’s hard to see in the darkness of Taeyong’s room, so he reaches out blindly to feel the light switch. Just as his hand roams freely, he feels Johnny gently reach out for his wrist, and then he hears him ask:</p><p>“So can I kiss you again?”</p><p>It leaves Doyoung frozen, but his vision fixes itself until he sees Johnny, clear enough from the moonlight illuminating half of his face through the blinds. He doesn’t even realize how noticeable he nods until Johnny slowly leans forward, closing the gap between their mouths.</p><p>Doyoung catches him halfway, feeling his lips on him again the same way they did with their Hershey’s kiss. His hands instinctively find the back of Johnny’s head, getting rid of the hat until it lands on their feet, and he allows himself to be pulled in closer until he could feel Johnny circling his arms around his waist.</p><p>He breaks away for a second to breathe out, “Bed,” and he doesn’t wait for Johnny to respond because he’s already pulling him towards it.</p><p>“Are you s–”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>If Doyoung can’t succeed in vandalizing Taeyong’s house, then it’s time for a backup plan. Johnny doesn’t seem so against it either, only following him right to the mattress as Doyoung sets him down. With a bit of struggling, Doyoung manages to wedge his other leg across, straddling Johnny between his thighs. As soon as he settles on top of him, his hands find the dark mass of hair that he's been dying to touch for himself all night, and he runs a hand through it, almost like he’s lost in a trance.</p><p>“Doyoung…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>It takes a while for Johnny to respond, melting to the touch as Doyoung treads his hair carefully. He can’t help it. Doyoung could’ve already sworn Johnny is good-looking underneath the ridiculousness of his outfit, but seeing his face this clear, even in the dimness of Taeyong’s room, Doyoung is captivated.</p><p>“Are we seriously doing this in your best friend’s bed?” Johnny whispers, breaking him from his spell.</p><p>Doyoung pauses, eyes flickering back down that instantly land on the cusp of his lips. It’s too pretty not to kiss, and nothing short of tempting when he watches a tongue poke out ever so slightly to wet it, as if Johnny knows what’s about to come.</p><p>So Doyoung does the most indulgent thing he could do– he dips his head down. When their lips finally meet, both of his hands press lightly on the blades of Johnny’s shoulder, and he sighs against his mouth.</p><p>The kiss is slow and sultry– much, <em> much </em> different than how hesitant their past two kisses have been. Neither of those were filled with as much want as this, and Doyoung flutters his eyes shut, breathing more and more of him, his taste, the warmth of his tongue. Everything he could take in for this moment.</p><p>Johnny shifts himself into a much more comfortable position, propping himself up for more mobility without keeping Doyoung off his lap. When their lips part, he leaves smaller kisses on the corners of it, slowly trailing down his cheek, his jaw, until he reaches a spot in Doyoung's neck that inevitably makes him gasp.</p><p>Doyoung could feel Johnny smiling against his skin.</p><p>“Honestly, I’d rather we do it outside of these clothes,” Doyoung breathes against his ear, a smile forming over both their faces as he tries to shove Johnny out of it.</p><p>It’s easy for him to slide his arms off his costume, with Doyoung lifting his weight off his lap as Johnny pushes it down to his ankles. Once they’ve successfully tossed it aside the room, underneath him reveals nothing but a white shirt and tight tented boxers that's driving Doyoung absolutely <em> insane. </em></p><p>“Holy shit, you’re hot."</p><p>Johnny couldn't help but laugh, cocking an eyebrow. “Thanks.” He pulls Doyoung by the wrist and leans over to cup his jaw, kissing him one more time as Doyoung's hands find its way to his nape. "Now let's get you out of yours."</p><p>Doyoung nods almost too quickly. It doesn't even register to him that he's already half-naked inside his suit, if not for his jeans starting to tighten uncomfortably around his groin. He props himself up his knees, grabbing at the end of the costume as he tries to lift it up impatiently. It’s the only thing that's stopping him from grinding hopelessly down Johnny's hips, so it’s safe to say he wants it off as soon as he can.</p><p>"How the hell do you get off this thing," he groans, flailing his arms around as he tries to hoist it over his head. "Wait, I’m stuck! Oh my god. Oh god."</p><p>The sound of Johnny's laugh is enough to convince him that he isn't in a life or death situation, and it’s not long until the suit is being lifted over his head and he’s face to face with Johnny once again.</p><p>Johnny takes a while, studying him in his bare torso, and he leans forward slowly. Doyoung tenses at the touch of lips on his chest, almost hissing when he feels small pecks to his sternum and his ribs, and once he gets the sensation of a swirling tongue on his nipple, his hands instantly find it to Johnny’s hair, gripping tightly.</p><p>“Fuck, Johnny…” he gasps, and Johnny gives equal attention to the other. “Holy shit.”</p><p>His knees would’ve given up completely if not for Johnny’s hands keeping him upright, and Doyoung tugs harder at his hair, making Johnny nip at him with his teeth. It sends him bucking his hips completely to catch that high against Johnny’s growing hard-on.</p><p>It’s extremely painful that Doyoung is still in his jeans, but he just can’t stop now. As soon as Johnny lifts his head ever so slightly from his chest, Doyoung tilts his chin up, dipping down once more to bury his tongue down his throat. He elicits a moan– both from the way they’re causing friction down at each other’s cocks and by the way Johnny splays out his palm behind him, kneading his clothed ass just before he smacks it right where it stings.</p><p>Johnny smirks at the repressed sound of a whine. “You like that?”</p><p>“Actually, no, I don’t.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Just shut up.”</p><p>Doyoung places his palms on Johnny’s shirt, slowly sliding where his hands could make its way down to touch his bare skin, and he rides it up over his head until he gets to discard it completely. And from thereon, Doyoung tries his hardest not to drop his jaw.</p><p>“We should’ve done this hours ago,” he says mindlessly, fingers tracing down over Johnny’s sculpted body.</p><p>“Well, you wanted a detour at the convenience store.”</p><p>“Did you reckon I take you straight to bed?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you’re the one drooling over my abs right now.”</p><p>Doyoung shoots him back a look and rolls his eyes, but he just can’t quite look away from what he’s currently straddling. A motherfucking <em> god </em> that’s what. “You’re the worst,” he says, and yet even he thinks he’s in no way convincing because <em> holy shit, </em> he needs to get laid by this person right now.</p><p>He suppresses a yelp when Johnny hooks a finger over his belt loop, pulling him in to catch by the lips and shut him up, but Doyoung is quick to his senses and meets him halfway. </p><p>“And you’re taking an awful long time out of those,” Johnny mutters against his mouth, eyes flickering down to his jeans.</p><p>Doyoung’s hands fumble clumsily as he begins to unbuckle his belt, and Johnny’s fingers already find their way to unbutton him, pushing it down to his knees until he’s toying with the waistband of his boxers from behind. He slips both palms inside, caressing them in small circles just before his grip tightens, and he watches Doyoung’s face carefully to study how far he can go.</p><p>Doyoung pushes his back higher, giving Johnny more leeway until he could feel a fingertip toying with his entrance. He buries the flush on his face over the curve of Johnny’s neck, leaving wet kisses on his neck just before Johnny brushes a strand of hair away from his face, and Doyoung catches his wrist just before it goes away.</p><p>
  <span>He slips two of Johnny’s fingers inside his mouth, slowly lapping on it until it’s decently wet, and he guides it back down him, the one hand that’s still on his ass already spreading him open, and Doyoung suppresses a hiss as Johnny starts circling around it, his one hand still gripped tightly to guide him where it should. And just as he takes in a deep breath–</span>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh my god. Seriously?” </em>
</p><p>His eyes dart open and Johnny’s fingers are gone before Doyoung could even feel it inside of him. When he whips his head back at the sight of the open door, he could almost swear he witnesses Taeyong’s soul leave his body. Behind him is Ten, visibly drunk and tired, but he sobers up at the sight of them with both eyes and mouth wide open, very much amused to what they’ve been welcomed home to.</p><p> </p><p>🎃</p><p> </p><p>“Can we at least borrow some clothes?”</p><p>Doyoung knocks on the bathroom door where Taeyong is busy retching. He can’t blame him, really. If he ever walked inside the privacy of his own room, only to be met with his best friend’s ass in full view just as he’s about to get fingered by a stranger, then yeah, Doyoung would most likely be vomiting too.</p><p>“Just… take what you will and go!” Taeyong whines from the other end of the door. “Go fuck elsewhere, Jesus Christ.”</p><p>Ten stifles a laugh, leaned on the door with his arms crossed. Taeyong must be genuinely upset to his stomach not to let him in either, and Doyoung convinces himself not to feel sorry for him because… well, that was the plan.</p><p>“He keeps his old ones on the third shelf,” Ten says, tilting his head. “Grab what you two need, I’ll take care of him.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbles, and when he turns to find Johnny picking his shirt up from the floor, only then does he realize that he hasn’t formally introduced both parties yet. “That’s Johnny… by the way,” he gestures vaguely, trying his best not to make it more awkward than it is as Johnny fumbles over his shirt over his head, boner long gone that it somehow makes Doyoung sigh.</p><p>Ten flashes him a grin. “So you two getting to know each other well?” he asks, and Doyoung doesn’t even bother hiding the smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They both kick themselves out of the house shortly after that. Stubborn as Taeyong is, he doesn’t leave the toilet no matter how many times Doyoung and Ten have knocked, and eventually they just had to give up and save it for another day.</p><p>It’s already getting late. Most of the town has already gone quiet if not for the mix of candy wrappers and golden autumn leaves in the street that they’re inevitably stepping on, making it the only thing that’s breaking the silence as they walk their way back to the main street. </p><p>Johnny is the first to start making conversation. “Well, that was…”</p><p>“Short-lived,” Doyoung finishes for him, and when Johnny smiles, then so does he.</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be alright? I mean, with your friend and all.”</p><p>There’s an evident hint of worry in his voice that Doyoung feels bad for, maybe because Johnny also happens to be wearing Taeyong’s sweatpants unwillingly. He already said he’d be fine making a graceful exit wearing the costume, but honestly, there was no way Doyoung was letting him back in that thing. He’s already seen Johnny <em> that </em> hot, he can’t possibly put himself back in the penis. That’s just a crime on its own.</p><p>“He’ll be fine. He had it coming,” Doyoung decides to say, and it’s enough for Johnny to laugh at his nonchalance.</p><p>“Well, if you ever… you know, need another ride...”</p><p>He realizes that they’ve finally made it over to the main street, and a part of Doyoung’s chest sinks. He started off this night with the great desire of getting home as soon as possible, but right now he just wants it to last a little bit longer.</p><p>But then he watches Johnny dig inside the borrowed sweats, pulling out a phone to hand over. “...Call me.”</p><p>Doyoung takes it without question, pulling out his own to trade with. Just as he’s typing his name in, he pauses, removing it completely to rename it with <em> ‘The Elusive Vagina’ </em>just so Johnny won’t forget. And with that, he smiles to himself, satisfied.</p><p>“I never knew you had a car,” he says, handing it back.</p><p>Johnny shakes his head, returning his phone. “Oh, I never said anything about a car.”</p><p>Doyoung snatches it out of his hands as soon as Johnny starts wiggling his brows, and he tries his best to keep a straight face on. But honestly, the reminder of him grinding down on Johnny like a poor dog in heat makes him want to do it all over again. Not to mention that they were a few seconds away from the real deal.</p><p>“You know what? I just might take you up on that.”</p><p>“Then I promise I’ll pick up.”</p><p>They stay still like that for a few moments, both a little hesitant to part, but equally knowing it has to happen eventually. A part of Doyoung wants to dive in, pull him in by the back of his neck and kiss him goodbye, but it’s too late now when the crosswalk signal turns green, and Johnny has to make his way across.</p><p>“I’ll see you around, Doyoung.” He waves, crossing the empty streets backwards with the most handsome smile.</p><p>It’s contagious, Doyoung convinces himself, because everytime Johnny smiles, then so does he. And frankly, he doesn’t want him to go. Not just yet. </p><p>He glances down at his phone: <em> The Brazen Penis, </em>the first name says, and just below where the last name should be, reads ‘Johnny Suh’.</p><p>“Johnny Suh,” Doyoung repeats to himself, a huff of a chuckle. A last name. It's a tiny detail that he's been given, and the most bare minimum at that. But right now, Doyoung is just so sure he doesn’t want it to be the last. So just as how this entire night has been, he chooses to let his indulgence take over:</p><p>He dials.</p><p>From the other end of the street, he hears it ring, and he watches Johnny’s confusion paint over his face, looking back at Doyoung. Questioning. Doyoung only presses the phone to his ear, waiting for him to pick up. When he finally does–</p><p>
  <em> “Doyoung?” </em>
</p><p>“So about that ride…” he starts, and when Johnny starts to grin, then so does he.</p><p>“Your place or mine?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ps: they used taeyong’s raided clothes as a cumrag</p><p>as always, kudos and/or comments are gladly appreciated! ^__^ til my next fic~</p><p><a href="http://www.twitter.com/dochidoii/">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/dochidoii/">cc</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>